It's Raining Seeds
'It's Raining Seeds '''is a Mini-game that takes place on a Fog level. During the level it is raining, and the seed packets for Plants fall from the sky. If you don't plant a seed packet fast enough, it will disappear. All plants can fall, except for Flower Pots, Grave Busters, Coffee Beans, Sun Producing Plants, Imitaters, and Upgrade Plants. It is the fourth Mini-game that you can play in the game. This Mini-game is replaced by Heavy Weapon in Xbox or PS3 versions. Icons It's_raining_seed.png|iOS Icon Raining PC.png|PC Icon Raining iPad.png|iPad Icon Raining DS.png|DS Icon Plants *Peashooter *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-pult If you play this Mini-game on the iPhone version before finishing Adventure mode, either by buying coins or spamming I, Zombie, with the exception of Lily Pad, you only can get plants you have already unlocked, for example, if you stopped playing Adventure mode at 2-5 the first time, you can only get the follwing: *Peashooter *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Lily Pad Other plants will not appear. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Football Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Zombie Yeti* * Only appears if already encountered. Strategy It's difficult to have an actual working strategy for this Mini-game, because you ''cannot predict what plants will fall at a given time; the beginning of the level can be difficult, because it is unlikely that you'll get a Plantern and so can't tell which rows the zombies are arriving in. If you receive a Plantern, protect it well, because it's unlikely that you'll get another one if it's eaten, blown up by Jack-in-the-Box explosions, or stolen by Bungee Zombies as usually, you can only get 1 to 3 Plantern. If you have too many, you can always use one to delay the Zombies, but it makes more sense to protect it instead as one of your others may be eaten. You can use instant kills to take care of Bungee Zombies as there are no Umbrella Leaves, or let them take plants if they are not important. Rakes are really useful here, as you can kill the first Zombie to have more time to get offensive plants. The usual basic strategy is to plant plants as they arrive in the rows zombies are in. At the beginning of the level, most of the plants appearing will be Lily Pads, so you may have a deficit of offensive plants. Another strategy is to do what you did on 4-10, but just a bit more complicated. Gallery Copy_of_Its_Rainin_Seeds_23.png PvZ_is_rigged.jpg|Worst. Setup. Ever Raining.JPG|By Someone456 Raining 2.JPG|By Someone456 Raining 3.JPG|By Someone456 IRS Umbrella leaf.png|Umbrella Leaf in It's Raining Seeds (Very Rare)]] Trivia *The Bungee Zombies in this level seem to prioritize your important plants such as Threepeaters and Melon-pults. *It's name is most likely a reference of the song, "It's Raining Men" a 1979 song by The Weather Girls. *It's Raining Seeds, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick and Bobsled Bonanza are the only non-hidden Mini-games that have four flags. *It is possible to get Umbrella Leaves in It's Raining Seeds, but it's very rare. Category:Mini-games Category:Fog Category:iPad Mini-games Category:Fog Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:iPhone Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 4 flags Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games